The Legacy of Percy Jackson
by percyjacksonfantothecore
Summary: I know what you're thinking. Another cheesy story about how famous our favorite hero is? You think wrong. This is literally a legacy's story. What do you mean as in legacy? Legacy as in Percy's daughter who lives in New Rome!
1. I am not a Lego!

**This is "the epilogue." Hope you enjoy it! Story might change after Heroes of Olympus series is over but for now story is just the way I want it to be.**

* * *

_Percy Jackson._

Yup. That's my dad. The famed son of Neptune. Or so I thought.

My name is Elizabeth Jackson. I think I'm a demigod, but I'm not sure. How does that work? I don't know who my mother is, or was.

My mother left me on the doorstep of my dad's house in the city. In New Rome. In California. Ring a bell? It probably won't. We're all shielded from the monsters and dangers of the outside world. It's always been that way. Hasn't it?

I am a legacy. That's what us Romans call it. Okay, so you have the regular demigods right? They're sons and daughters of the gods. But what happens when the sons and daughters have sons and daughters? And then..well you get the point. Legacies are descendants of the gods. We sometimes have our godly parents' powers, and sometimes we don't.

I know I have powers over the sea, but I don't know about anything else. Because I don't know who my mom is.

My best friend, Hailey, is so lucky. She knows who her parents are. Sure, she may not like her dad, at least she knows who he is. Hailey Grace's mom is Thalia Grace, and Hailey's dad is Nico di Angelo. Hailey doesn't live with her dad.

Hailey's a powerful demigod. Her blood flows with the power of Jupiter and Pluto, 2 very powerful gods. And that's also why I have something over her. I have the sea in my veins.

Anyway, I don't know who my mom is. People think my dad made a goddess fall in love with him. It would make sense. Gods often leave children with their mortal parents. But I know better. And I think Dad does too.

I've lived 16 (almost 17!)years without knowing the full truth. It makes Dad depressed when I ask about Mom. Most of the time. And so, I don't get any answers when I ask.

But this morning, I had that tingly feeling. You know, that tingly feeling you get right before you're gonna drop on a roller coaster. It didn't mean anything but that didn't mean that it couldn't.

* * *

**All I've got so far...but more is on the way.**


	2. Welcome to My World!

My dad was eating breakfast when I found the perfect time to bombard him. With questions. Sort of.

"Morning, Liza, " he croaked. He's not a morning person. "How's Evan?"

Oh. Evan! Another one of my friends. Evan's a demigod like Hailey. His mom is Piper Grace, a daughter of Venus, and his dad's Jason Grace, a son of Jupiter. Evan takes after his dad more than his mom. Evan has his dad's blond hair, which by the way shines in the bright sunlight. And he has his mom's shifty eyes. Evan's eyes shift from green to blue to chocolate. Not that I stare at them!

My dad snaps his fingers in front of my face. He stops me in the middle of my daydream.

"Uh..yeah, he's doing fine," I stammer.

My dad smirked. Uh Oh. That's not good.

Okay. So I decided this wasn't the time to bombard him with questions. Awkward time for anything.

I stuffed the rest of my cereal into my mouth and went outside to practice sparring at the arena. It was a sunny day. I took out my special pen. When I click it, the pen turns into a beautiful imperial gold sword.

My sword, Marina, is a dangerous weapon. Gramps told me it was made from the sea's body itself. And there's a prophecy behind this sword. A mysterious one. But that's for another day.

I hacked at the dummy. The poor thing became a pile of stuffing in a matter of seconds. The stuffing (It doesn't resemble a dummy anymore.) looked disturbingly like the stuffed animals after they met the augury. I sat in despair looking at the stuffing until my back was prodded with a sword.

I whipped around and came face to face with Evan. He raised his sword, but I easily sidestepped the attack. I took a shot at his legs and he jumped over my sword. I grunted in frustration. Then I advanced. My sword sank into his armor once, but only a moment later the Evan and his armor were spotless.

Evan's armor was a present from his grandma, Venus. It had healing powers. A single dent in the armor would repair itself immediately. Lady Venus did have her rules. Did I mention his armor was foolproof? Well, not everywhere.

To be a good swordsman, you need your mind, not your weapon or your armor. With that in mind, I increased my speed.

I hacked, slashed, parried, dodged, and twirled my way around until I disarmed him. I tried the special trick my dad taught me. It wasn't very Roman but helped a ton in battle.

I've pulled that trick only a couple times so most people don't expect it. With two swords in my hands, I felt powerful. I rested his sword his neck, and my other one prodded his back.

"I win. Again," I gloated.

Evan hesitated for a moment before shocking my body. Darn metal swords! Conductors of electricity. I let my grip on him go.

It was a small shock but it still hurt. I lightly punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" came a response from my feet. He doubled over. Okay, so maybe not so light.

Then a new voice sang, "Hey, only I have permission to shock this girl."

Smirking, I looked up into the face of Hailey Grace. Her perfectly styled black hair swished around her face complementing those electric blue eyes, the same color as Evan's eyes though electrified 10x more.

Evan shook his head in wonder. "She's all yours."

Hailey smiled her signature crooked smile. "Ta-ta, cuz. See ya," she chimed to Evan.

Oh yeah. I forgot. Hailey and Evan are cousins. Well, all of us are. But they're real cousins. Evan's dad and Hailey's mom are siblings. Hailey's mom is older but looks a lot younger. Rumor says she was a sunflower for eight years as punishment. But I don't care. Hailey's mom is still cool.

I rolled my eyes and waved towards Evan. As soon as we were out of sight, Hailey grabbed my hand, and sent me a shock. I jumped, and sent a wave crashing down on her. It's a good thing the river was near.

A wet Hailey raised her eyebrows. "What happened to the 'truce'?" she demanded.

"It got boring," I retorted.

"You're right, Lizzy," she smirked.

"Like always, Comet," I reminded.

She shrugged and went home.

* * *

I heard two voices when I got home. And that was the suspicious thing.


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap_:_ I heard two voices when I got home. And that was the suspicious thing._

In all my life, Dad had never had another girlfriend besides my mom in his life. At least that I knew of.

I froze and uncapped Marina just as a woman's voice was saying, "We've got to tell her. She has the right to know."

With a chill, I realized they were talking about me.

A deeper, more gravelly voice, that was my dad's sighed and questioned, "Why now? I always knew you were wise, but are you sure that now is the right time?"

"Think, Percy. I thought you'd graduated from Kelp Head to Seaweed Brain." I could feel the woman smiling although I couldn't see her. There was something about her voice that was familiar.

"Don't steal Thalia's pickup lines. I'm not her Seaweed Brain."

"Off topic. We have time for each other later." By this point, I was gagging. Who knew my dad could get so cheesy?

"Elizabeth," the woman firmly announced, "needs to know."

With perfect timing, "Clumsy Me" tripped over the carpet and squeaked as my foot hit the table.

The woman reacted fast. "What was that?"

I charged in, smiled sweetly, and growled, "What about me?"

* * *

**Sorry. Extremely short chappie. Seemed like a perfect place to end. I lost my writing notebook! :( Had chappie 4 ideas in it.**


End file.
